Life isn't a fairytale
by RiCkId
Summary: Max and Fang are dating, the sun is shining, everything is just the way it's suppose to be. But what if something bad is just waiting for an opportunity to destroy this lovely scenario? Because never forget that life isn't a fairytale.FAX.R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**M**__**AXIMUM **__**R**__**IDE**_

disclaimer I dont own Maximum Ride. James patterson does.

Hey my name is Maximum Martinez. Everybody calls me Max for short. I just turned 15 and live with my Mother Valencia and my little sister Ella. My father is in prison for tryin to craft avian DNA with human DNA. We use to live in Los Angeles, California, but we are moving to Fort Hood, Texas. Yep the army base my mom got a job as a vet on base. Right now we're in my moms suburban driving to Fort Hood. Eventually getting tired of Ella's constant rambeling i put my headphones on. Fortunatley i soon fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up to Ella hollering at me "Maaaax get up we're here." I sit up and wipe the sleep out of my eyes and look at our house. When i get out i notice that our house and our neighbors house are connected by the carport."Max, Ella go pick out your rooms" my mom tells us. I quickly run through the doors and up the stairs to the second biggest room."This ones mine" I holler sitting my backpack on the floor so Ella doesnt try to take the room after i leave.

I head back down the stairs to start unloading the suburban. When I walk out the door I see two teens walk out of the house connected to ours. I pick up a box and grunt almost dropping it, because im not expecting it to be so heavy. I look out of the corner of my eye too see the boy and girl walking my way." Hey my name is Dakota. This is my sister Ricki" the boy Dakota says holding his hand out. I sit the box I'm holding down and just stare at him till he puts his hand down. He shrugs and turns to the girl Ricki.

"Tell mom I'm going to Stephen's house" he tells her with his back to me." Sure. Tell Jonathan and everybody else I said Hey" She reply's right before he walks off. The only exnolegment he gives her is a nod. After he's out of sight she turns to me "He didn't even ask you your name." " Max Martinez" I tell her picking my box back up. "You want some help unloading stuff" She asks me nodding to the suburban packed with boxes."Sure" I tell her. We walk through the front door and to the living my mom comes downstairs.

"Good you've already made a friend. Its nice to meet you im Maxs mom Valenciea" my mom introduces herself to Ricki. Ricki Shakes my moms hand and says "Its nice to meet you Mrs. Martinez my name is Ricki GofortH." Uh, Goforths a weird kinda name but i cant say nothing my name is Maximum."Well why dont ya'll go hang out me and Ella can finish unpacking" my mom says to me and Ricki."Are you sure mama" i ask her. "Ofcourse now go" she says pushing us towards the front door.

When we walk out my front door Ricki's front door opens and a little blond girl bounds out of their house. "Rickiiiii" she sings running at opens her arms just in time to catch the little Blue eyed giggiling girl."What you need Angel" Ricki asks the little girl in her arms. Wow the name Angel sure does fit her."Iggy called your phone and told me to tell you that the Flock was gonna be here any minute" Angel all but yells the last part."Ok do you want to wait out here so you can say high to everybody before we leave" Ricki asks Angel."YES"she says excitedly. Not even five minutes later a group of teens walk into our driveways.

Theres Five of them 3 guys and 2 girls, I'm guessing this is the Flock. A boy that has to be atleast 6 foot tall walks up to Ricki and puts his arm around her waist. She kisses his cheek then introduces everybody."Max this is Iggy Haynes" she tells me pointing to the boy beside her."The girl with unruly hair is Nudge" she explains and Nudge sticks her tounge out at Ricki."Then theres J.J, Alex, and Carebear standing over their all quietly is Fang" she says pointing at each person when she says their names. I look at where she pointed when she said Fang and see a tall handsome guy with long black hair and dark brown eyes.

"I have one question. Why do they call you fang?" i ask Fang. He just shrugs and tells me"ask Ricki". I turn to Ricki and she launches into story mode."Well his real name is nicholas Ride. But when we were like four i wouldnt let him play on the swings. So he came up to me and bite me. I started crying and when i told my mom all i would say was fang cause it felt like his teeth were sharp, and it just kinda stuck." she explains.

"Ok so can we go to the skate park now" nudge asks from where she was sitting on the tailgate of the truck in Ricki's driveway. "Yeah lets go. You wanna come Max" she asks turning towards me. "Sure" I say going to walk beside J.J. "So Ricki whats Dakota up to today" Alex asks as we walk up to the skate park."I dont really now he went to Stephens earlier" She tells Alex not even looking back at him."Speak of the devil" J.J says tapping Ricki on the shoulder and pointing to the otherside of the skate park. Fang drops back to walk beside me while everyone else stands where their kinda infront of me.

Our groups walks up to Dakota who's standing with a big group of Guys. "I thought you went to Stephens house" Ricki asks Dakota. Before he can answer and boy to his left speaks."We wanted to check out the new girl" the boy says, sneering at gives us all an apolagetic look."I dont believe i was talking to you Caleb,but.." she pause steeping to one side the steping back to Iggy's side blocking me again and finishes"there you saw her now Leave" she dismisses the boy named Caleb.

Caleb steps towards Ricki and says "You dont talk to me like that." Iggy tense by Ricki's because it looks like the guy is gonna try to hit her. Just has he raises his hand Dakota snatches him backwards by his shirt collar."She can talk to you however she wants or have you forgot that she's second in command. She's also my little sister. If you ever touch her i will kill you myself. That goes for Everyone Understood" he booms in a loud voice." Yes Sir" Everybody echos. Caleb glares at Ricki but goes to the back of the group anyway.

Dakota walks up to Ricki and tells her" I'm sorry about Caleb. If he ever does anything just tell me or Jonathan ok".She nods then Dakota walks away. Caleb flips us the bird as he passes us. A boy about Dakota's age maybe a little younger pops him in the head and points towards their group. Caleb walks away but the other boy stops infront of Ricki."Hey Ricki. Don't worry bout Caleb he's just being stupid" he tells her."Its ok go catch up to "she replys hugging him. He hugs her back, says bye then jogs towards where Dakota and his group dissappeared.

Ricki turns to me and says"Sorry i was hoping I would've had a chance to tell you about Aaihtys before they showed up." I nod and say"It's alright. just can i ask some questions." Ricki walks over to one of the picnik tables and sits down the rest of us doing the same. Once everybody sits Ricki tells me "Ask away"

I KNOW ITS SHORT SORRY I PROMISE THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER...


	2. Hey Loves,I'm sorryabout the POV switch

Hey loves

I'm sorry to say that I will not be continuing this story in Max's POV. I will be uploading a different version of the story. This new version will be from Ricki's POV. It will be about what happens in her daily life and how she gets through having her older brother be leader of a gang and being second in command herself. Yes it will have a mixture of peoples names from TV shows, books, bands, and movies. I already have about 10 or eleven pages written out. But that will probably only be like 3 chapters.

Also I have several other stories I am working on but I'm not sure how many I will share.

Love, RiCkId


End file.
